List of Love Hina chapters
'' of Love Hina as released by Kodansha on March 17, 1999 in Japan.]] Love Hina is a manga series written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. The series was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine, premiering in the October 21, 1998 issue and running weekly until its conclusion with chapter 118 in the October 31, 2001 issue. The individual chapters were collected and published in 14 tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first volume released on March 17, 1999 and the last released on January 17, 2002. The manga was also later released in Japan in a partially colored format known as "Iro Hina version" (literally "Color Hina version") at an increased price. Kodansha has also published a bilingual (English and Japanese) edition under its Kodansha Bilingual Comics label,EX Annual Holiday Gift Guide with the English translation provided by Giles Murray. Eight volumes were produced under the bilingual format.Love Hina Bilingual Edition Kodansha stopped publishing the bilingual version in 2001.10-13-01---- Select Kodansha Bilingual Manga Titles To Cease Export The series is licensed for an English language release in North America and the United Kingdom by Tokyopop, which released the 14 volumes between May 7, 2002 and September 16, 2003. It is also licensed for an English language release in Singapore by Chuang Yi and for regional language releases in France and Québec by Pika Édition, in Spain by Glénat, in Singapore by Chuang Yi, in Brazil by Editora JBC, in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid, in Poland by Waneko, in Greece by Compupress, in Germany by Egmont Manga & Anime, in Sweden by Bonnier Carlsen, and in Norway by Schibsted Forlagene. __TOC__ Volume list |ISBN = 978-4-06-312670-9 |LicensedRelDate = May 21, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-931514-94-1 |ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * Early Character Designs |VolumeExtras = |Summary = Keitaro Urashima is a second year ronin who has been kicked out of home by his parents for failing to enter Tokyo University. He heads to Hinata House, an Inn owned by his Grandmother, in order to find a place to live and study for his exams. After a misunderstanding, Keitaro is shocked to find that Hinata House is now an all girls dorm, and because of this he cannot stay there. As he prepares to leave, it is announced that Hinata House now belongs to Keitaro and he must become the landlord. Keitaro then learns that Naru Narusegawa, a resident of Hinata House, is ranked number one in the nation on the mock exams, and he convinces her to help him study. As he begins to study, Keitaro plans a birthday surprise for Shinobu Maehara and is challenged to a Kendo duel by Motoko Aoyama }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312681-5 |LicensedRelDate = June 25, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-931514-97-2 |ChapterList = * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. "Happy or Unhappy?" * 013. * 014. * 015. * Love Hina Initial Reference Collection Part 2 |VolumeExtras = |Summary = Motoko Aoyama leaves Hinata Inn for a few days to go on a training trip. Feeling lonely without Motoko, Kaolla Su begins to follow Keitaro around the Inn physically preventing him from studying. Keitaro is convinced he will do well on the Tokyo university mock exam due a small increase in his grades. He accidentally reads Naru's diary and becomes convinced Naru is the girl he made the promise with. After failing the mock exam and receiving a 0% chance of passing the Tokyo University exam, Keitaro attempts to run away from Hinata Inn out of shame. After being prevented from leaving by Naru, Keitaro receives a bad luck charm at a New years visit to a Temple. However, he is able to pass a later exam at the prep school. After receiving chocolates from all the girls for Valentines Day, Keitaro and Naru finally sit the real exam for Tokyo University. }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312705-8 |LicensedRelDate = July 23, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-014-7 |ChapterList = * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * |VolumeExtras = |Summary = After the first day of the Tokyo University exam, Keitaro feels he did well on the test. Keitaro and Naru find a park close to Hinata Inn that he used to play in as a child, and he becomes even more convinced Naru is the girl of his promise. The next morning Naru asks Keitaro about his promise as he keeps referring to it. She corrects his mistaken belief, as she was only Two years old at the time, and she reveals she made her own promise with someone else Two years ago. Keitaro goes into shock for the next two weeks until Naru forces him to go with her to check their test results. Keitaro discovers he has failed the exam, and chases after Naru who has run off after also failing the exam. The Two have a heated argument, and both independently run off to Kyoto for a trip of self healing. The other residents of Hinata Inn travel to Kyoto to retrieve the pair. In Kyoto, Keitaro and Naru frequently run into each other and meet Mutsumi Otohime, a fellow Tokyo University hopeful. After escorting Mutsumi back to Okinawa, Keitaro and Naru finish settling their differences and are met by the other residents. }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312739-3 |LicensedRelDate = August 20, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-015-4 |ChapterList = * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = Everyone returns back to Hinata Inn together, just in time for Naru's high school graduation. The Annual Hinata Inn Cherry blossom festival is held as Naru comes to terms with no longer being a formal student. Motoko then loses a duel to Keitaro, and due to an agreement between the two, Motoko agrees to try being more feminine. Due to her insecurities, she challenges Keitaro to another duel, but upon winning does not deliver the agreed punishment. Instead, She decides that being unfeminine balances Keitaro's lack of Masculinity. Keitaro gets a part time job, but is sacked when Mitsune causes a problem. To make up for it she tells Keitaro about the promise Naru made two years ago. Keitaro then ultimately gets a job assisting Noriyasu Seta, a Tokyo university graduate and former crush of Naru's. After Keitaro begins looking after Sarah McDougal, Mitsune launches a plan to keep Seta and Naru apart, but they meet in the Hot Spring and Keitaro tells Seta how Naru feels about him. }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312776-8 |LicensedRelDate = September 17, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-016-1 |ChapterList = * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = The residents of Hinata Inn travel to the Beach to help Haruka run the Beach Cafe Hinata. Keitaro's friends Shirai and Haitani also arrive at the Beach and try to convince Keitaro that Naru is in love with him. While Keitaro and Naru are having a private chat, Shirai and Haitani throw drinks cans at Keitaro, hitting him in the head. This causes Keitaro to fall over Naru in a compromising position, leading her to believe he was trying to take advantage of her drunken state. Naru runs into Seta, and uses him to make Keitaro jealous when everyone attends a local festival. At the end of the night Keitaro tries to apologise to Naru, but she mishears him due to a fireworks display and believes he is trying to blame her. At Haruka's request, the residents of Hinata Inn, along with Seta, put on a play of Journey to the West to children. Due to Keitaro's inability to properly apologise to Naru, Shirai and Haitani apologise to her for their role in the misunderstanding between the two. As everyone prepares to leave the Beach, Seta announces that he is leaving Sarah in the care of Hinata House. This causes Sarah to try and leave Naru and Keitaro on a deserted island, but her plan is foiled. }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312805-5 |LicensedRelDate = October 22, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-017-8 |ChapterList = * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312827-7 |LicensedRelDate = November 12, 2002 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-018-5 |ChapterList = * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * Ken Akamatsu x Yui Horie Love Love Talk! (Japan only) |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312863-5 |LicensedRelDate = January 7, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-019-2 |ChapterList = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * Pararakelse Adventure Character Designs (Japan Only) |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312892-5 |LicensedRelDate = March 11, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-103-8 |ChapterList = * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * Ken Akamatsu x Megumi Hayashibara Love Love Talk! (Japan only) |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312923-6 |LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-116-8 |ChapterList = * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312958-8 |LicensedRelDate = June 10, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-117-5 |ChapterList = * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-312991-5 |LicensedRelDate = July 8, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-118-2 |ChapterList = * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-313029-4 |LicensedRelDate = August 12, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-119-9 |ChapterList = * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} |ISBN = 978-4-06-313070-6 |LicensedRelDate = September 16, 2003 |LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-120-5 |ChapterList = * 115. * 116. "Secret Letter From Nyamo" * 117. * 118. * Bonus Pages * Epilogue I. * Epilogue II. * Afterword |VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} References Chapters Love Hina fr:Liste des chapitres et épisodes de Love Hina ru:Список глав манги Love Hina